fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rumors (SSBRP)
Like many other games, the Super Smash Bros. series has had various rumors spread about it, usually through the Internet, and sometimes magazines. A majority of rumors spread around the time of April Fools' Day, a day the gaming community is not unfamiliar with. Most of the time, rumors claimed to contain information concerning playable characters, though rumors concerning other aspects of gameplay, such as development scheduling, can also appear. Rumors can be proven true or false on arrival via fact-checking or by waiting for relevant information from official sources, though a majority are proven false; some rumors, however, can contain true information. General As with any game, the Smash Bros. series has had various works of fan art being passed off as supposedly leaked screenshots. Box art and character selection screens for Brawl were particularly common, though images of characters in the game also appeared. Shortly before and after the release of the game in Japan, these images had become more and more common, though the use of video streaming sites such as YouTube and Vimeo quickly disproved most of these rumors as more gameplay footage of the game became public. Many character selection screens for Melee also made the rounds, though these screens were less credible due to the ability to quickly distribute images on the Internet being unfeasible during Melee's release; by then, all the unlockables had been well-known. Some of these fake rosters, however, were merely made as jokes, including a particularly famous image featuring over 108 characters and eight player slots. The inability to easily customize the character roster for the original game has prevented fake rosters from appearing, as there are no empty spaces, and the game was released before the Internet was widespread. While extremely common, fake character rosters are relatively easy to debunk. For any unrevealed character, they use character images that are either unofficial, such as fanart, or by taking official art from other games. For example, in the image to the right, Luigi's image is a mirrored version of his official artwork from Super Mario 64 DS. Furthermore, hoaxers have sometimes made various oversights while creating faked character rosters. Prior to Super Smash Bros. 4's release, for instance, images featuring Chrom from Fire Emblem: Awakening became common, with most incorrectly using the American romanization of his name ("Chrom") instead of his Japanese romanization ("Krom"). Rumors about Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP 'Kawaii Rumor' On October 16th, 2014 There is a rumor which wouldadd Baxstar's Pokémon Kawaii in the game, a photo is shown for her render of the game but it is unknown if Kawaii is confirmed or not. She was successfully confirmed after 2 weeks on October 30th before Halloween. 'A WWE fan-made character Rumor' On October 16th, 2014 Another rumor was announced that there could be a WWE Fan character making a appearance in the game. 'Acouple more Baxter Character's' After the announcement of appearing in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP., another rumored brawler was another character from the Super Baxter series; Gunther, Princess Denise, and Mahroe were the most commonly speculated, as Gunther was Baxter's younger brother and close friend, Princess Denise was a Girlfriend and Love Interest, and Mahroe was among the most popular characters in the series. Gunther and Mahroe does appears as Trophies while Princess Denise becomes playable, later Mahroe's Daughter Mahlarez became playable. However, Gunther is later confirmed as DLC. 'Queen Ninja an Alternate Palette to King Ninja' On October 17th, King Ninja was suppost to have Queen Ninja as an Alternate Palette, but it turns out that She is a Separate character from King Ninja. 'Some OC's from DeviantART' There is a really popular Rumor on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP that some characters from DeviantART will be added in as Playable Characters like KC the Echinda, Apollo the Hedgegod, Angel the CatGirl and etc. appearing. This rumor became true on October 19th, 2014 with starting off first. 'Dark Savier and Dark Baxter Ewers Rumor' By the Confirmation of and , there is a rumor if there dark versions of themselfs will be confirmed since and were confirmed. Nothing is to say to there Confirmation just yet. Dark Savier is Confirmed into the game named "Negative Savier" while Dark Baxter Ewers was confirmed this morning on 10/19/14. 'A Fire Emblem OC' There is another Rumor that a Fire Emblem OC will make it's first apperance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Later on October 18, 2014 the Fire Emblem OC is Confirmed to be named Brake. the other being Purayia the daughter of Marth. 'Zoroark and Snowy switching from Pokemon/Assist Trophy to Playable and Mewfour Rumor' Zoroark was confirmed to be a Pokemon and Snowy a Assist Trophy, but that can switch around with Snowy being a stand-alone playable character while Zoroark pairs up with Mewfour. Snowy was completely removed from the Assist Trophy list and now is Playable, so there is still a chance the same thing will go with Zoroark to pair up with Mewfour as the Ice Climbers of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. This Rumor has been complete that Zoroark is now playable and will pair up to Mewfour. 'Luigi Segali Rumor' was the only mario character with the Segali in the last name to be playable but there could be a rumor to Luigi Segali comming as a playable character as well. 'Retro Characters in SSBURP' There is a rumor that Retro characters such as Marrisa Yandell Downs, April York, Bluee Wolff, Maka Blackwolf, Alyx Wolfe Hellsing and some others. on October 22nd, 2014 Marrisa Yandell Downs was confirmed playable. while some of the rest were confirmed playable 'Nicolas Mario' Since is a playable character, there could be a possible chance of a clone of him named "Nicolas Mario". it's supposinly a Mario with Brown and red on. was confirmed playable on October 29th, 2014 'DLC' There is a possible chance to be DLC characters, stages, and music during Online Mode. Gunther was successful being DLC starting off as the first character to do so. Xavier's Multiple Forms Xavier has many forms on the blog known as ask--thehunters. These forms include: kirin, dragon, pony, human, halfblood, Pokemon trainer, and wolf. So there could be a chance of him having multiple transformations similar to Amber. Different Final Smashes may be available too. This information was confirmed on October 30, 2014. Amber's Other Characters There's a rumor that some of Amber's other characters may be coming to the brawl. Such as Rose the Dragon. Though this has not been confirmed yet, it could be a possibility. 'a Five Nights at Freddy's OC' Since there is a Stage based off on Five Night's at Freddy's an OC is to appear in the game. The Character will be named "Doggy the Dog" a Robotic Dog who used to work for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but there was only one problem why he was removed, his hand was instead a Chainsaw. He will be revealved on Halloween! Hunters DLC Due to the many Hunters in the game, there could be a DLC of all of the Hunters. Including characters such as Skylar the Yoshi, Darklight Reishine, or Flash Drako. This was confirmed October 29, 2014. 'Must's Final Smash being Switched with Batista being Playable' Must's final smash is Delphox Mayhem right? well its pretty much getting switched, due to the fact that He announced to have Batista playable with a final smash called Batista Bomb. This rumor was infact confimred that Batista is officialy playable and Must with a New Final Smash called "Sunny Day" 'Baxter's NEW Final Smash Baxter Legends' Baxter is basically a half mega man clone in video game industry and he could have a new final smash, but it is unknown if it'll happen. 'The Tower of Smash' There's a rumor spreading that there might be a Tower of Smash that allows characters to move up forward after a certain match to face Convexity himself. 'Skylanders OC' Skylanders is so highly populated that Eruptor was Confirmed to be in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. There is a possible chance of a Skylander's OC joining Smash RP! 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP will be for PS3, Xbox 360, PS4 and Xbox One' Since SSBURP is for The Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, there is a chance of having it to come for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One as well. 'Comet The Dog by Silver-Fanatic on deviantART' Super-Baxter on DeviantART had sent a note of including Comet The Dog into the Smash series, it is unknown if he is Confirmed or not. 'Steven Universe OC' Since the Popularity of Steven Universe on Cartoon Network, there is a possible chance of having an OC to join the smash game! However, it was confirmed there will be one who is named "Spyr", he is a Fire Crystal gen in the Steven universe franchise. Castle Oblivion Mode XavierBro-13 on deviantART has been having Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ideas lately. There might be a mode where you climb Castle Oblivion, picking up cards from enemies to advance and after a while, advancing to a room where you fight against a boss. The worlds could include the following: Traverse Town, Agrabah, The Olympus Coliseum, Wonderland, Monstro, Halloween Town, The 100 Acre Wood, Atlantica, Neverland, Arendelle, Hollow Bastion, Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, the City Ruins, Convexity, and finally Castle Oblivion. Overall, there'd be about 16 floors if only those were implemented. But there might be more. Who knows? I suppose we'll find out later if this gets confirmed or not by XavierBro-13 and Super-Baxter. This however was accepted to be in the game!